When Oliver is fed up trying
by xenia902
Summary: After Oliver is tired of Skylar dumping him every time he invites her to the school dance 'Dance-let', he meets the girl he was waiting for, a girl that respects his feelings and loves him the way he is (Sydney (my character)). But Skylar who was supposed to be happy for her friend, the way Kaz is, feels another feeling. Is it Jealousy? But why? SKOLIVER in following chapters! OOC
1. Chapter 1- Jealousy Grows

After Oliver is tired of Skylar dumping him every time he invites her to the school dance 'Dance-let', he meets the girl he was waiting for, a girl that respects his feelings and loves him the way he is (Sydney (my character)). But Skylar who was supposed to be happy for her friend, the way Kaz is, feels another feeling. Is it Jealousy? But why? SKOLIVER in following chapters!

 **CHAPTER 1**

Oliver's P.O.V

I am so happy today, it is the day I want to invite Sydney to the 'dance-let'! She is so amazing! I cannot believe she likes me. People including my friends were always saying I looked ugly and everything, but look at me, I am walking handholding with a beautiful girl, that is not my sister! I met her 3 weeks ago at a movie premiere which appeared to be horrible, but then a conversation about superheroes came up between us and we decided to continue meeting. No one knows about our relationship apart from Kaz. I know I love Skylar, but I think it is time to move on, there is no way she would say 'yes' to my invitation after dumping me for three years. Ok, I think it is just the right time. Everyone will look, I know, but that is worth it.

Third person view

Skylar and Kaz were standing next to their lockers, talking about something.

"Who is that girl? I've seen her very often with Oliver, the last few weeks." Skylar asked Kaz, while looking at Sydney.

"Oh you don't know, do you?" Kaz smirked while turning his look at them too.  
" I know, isn't she a bit too beautiful for Oliver? He met her at the movie premiere we left him alone to go. I am really happy for him, he says he found his soulmate! He also said they both liked each other and everything is kind of serious between them. Anyways, why do you-"

Kaz was interrupted by the loud sound of trumpets, as the school's orchestra marched down the stairs, right when Oliver and Sydney stood in the middle of the room. The lights darkened, leaving a bright spotlight glowing on the two. Then, Oliver became talking. It was obvious what was to happen.

" You are the sun, lighting my day, when you go I want you to stay,  
Your eyes are brighter than the light of the moon,  
When you are away, I can't think of anything but to see you soon,  
And now I am standing with sweat, do you want to be my couple on the 'Dance-let'?" Oliver announced in a romantic tone, while kneeling on one knee before the girl. Every other girl in the room was now jealous!

" Oliver... that is the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to me! Yes... Yes! I will!" Sydney replied, while Oliver stood up and they hugged. She leaned in together with him and they kissed softly on the lips. Long enough to feel each other, but not too long or a teacher would have busted them. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered, as the couple parted away and left in different directions. Sydney left for the science lab, as Oliver approached his locker, and his two best friends.

" That was so cool bro, I didn't know you were so... romantic!" Kaz said, while doing their signature move with their hands.

"Well, you didn't know many things about me." Oliver declared while opening his locker to take his books.

" I don't know Oliver" Skylar started " You look absolutely the same, the same short and shy boy! And anyway, don't you think you know her for a too short time to say you love her?"

" My dear Skylar" Oliver answered " I know you for four years and every time 'I' invited you ,you said 'no'! So if you are now jealous, and I guess you are, because every girl in this room was jealous, then sorry, you lost your chance!"

Skylar was shocked by the sudden confidence Oliver found. " I am no near to jealous" she protested as Oliver walked away to his class, giving her a 'really?' look.

" Whoooow, he just made you on the spot! Who are you kidding, of course you were jealous!" Kaz begun while starting to look at Skylar.

"No I wasn't!" she still protested, but Kaz knew it, "Yeah, Yeah, sure!" he added as they both hurried to their classes.


	2. Chapter 2- The Dance-Let

**CHAPTER 2**

Skylar's P.O.V

It is the 'Dance-let' day! Kaz is going with Jordan, Oliver is going with this Sydney, and I, what I? I am supposed to go with some dumb guy from the football team. He is cute and everything, but what are we going to talk about? It is the last day of school. I heard Oliver is going to Austria for the summer holidays. Kaz is going to Texas to visit his grandparents, so it's going to be only me and Alan? Seriously? It is going to be a very long summer. But maybe someone from the cheerleaders will stay! Anyway, back to the dance-let. Now, I can only wait, that's all. And Oliver was right, I was jealous! I just didn't want to show that I lost. I mean, of course I'm jealous! He asked me out three times and I dumped him for nothing! I didn't even notice how romantic he was with his invitations! He changed and when I say changed, I mean a lot.

Third person view

The dance-let 8:15pm

The music is playing loud and everyone is dancing. Mike, the football player that asked Skylar out, was talking to her about something stupid, and she was just nodding and playing with her phone, while making a facial expression as if she was interested in the conversation. Kaz and Jordan where drinking juice and cocktails while talking deeply about a new comic book. Oliver was in the middle of the dance-floor with Sydney, very happy dancing all-night.

Mike went to some of his friends, as Skylar approached Kaz and Jordan.

" Hey, guys! Having fun?" Skylar asked

" Yeah, well we are talking about a cool new superhero announced in a comic book, Icy!" Kaz explained.

" What about you Connie?" Jordan asked. (Connie is Skylar's name in the normo's world)

" Well, I am very tired of Mike, he is soooo dumb! Can I hang out with you?" Skylar replied.

"Sure!" Kaz and Jordan said simultaneously.

 _On the other side of the room,_

"Oliv, I need to use the bathroom, you mind?" Sydney announced.

" Yeah sure!" Oliver answered while walking over to his friends.

Oliver was chatting with Kaz, Skylar and Jordan now while Sydney used the bathroom. He joined their superhero-comic conversation before Jordan asked him a question.

" How's your girlfriend Oliver? Where is she by the way?

"Sydney you mean? Oh she went to the toilet, and yeah I am having so much fun tonight! There can't be a thing that can ruin it." Oliver replied happily.

"Oliv?" Sydney now appeared behind them with a nervous look, but no one noticed. "Can I have you for a sec?"

Oliver nodded and excused himself from his friends' company. He and Sydney walked to a more quite area, in the corner of the room.

"Is everything okay?" Oliver enquired, you were a bit nervous when you called me.

" Eh, yeah, there's this thing, uhm, we need to break up!" Sydney announced.

"What? Why? Was it something I did or said? Sorry, the relationship is a new thing to me." Oliver said shocked.

" No, no, no, it's not your fault. My family is moving to Berlin and-" Sydney explained.

" But I heard about long-distance relationships, we could at least try!" Oliver suggested.

"Sorry, I just think it would be better for both of us, think about it!" She murmured.

"Well maybe you are right" He admitted, " I won't forget you Syd."

"Me too" She added.

They both now realized the annunciation of the King and Queen was just about to happen. "And the Queen and King of this year's Dance-Let is", the old lady opened an envelope," ... Oliver and Sydney, Congratulations!" she finished. They were both shocked and amazed inside, but hid it from the others with their realistic fake smiles.

" Just don't tell my friends, give me this one!" Oliver pleaded.

" Fine, don't forget the dance" Sydney responded.

 _After the Queen and King slow dance,_

Oliver and Sydney walked in different directions once again, as Oliver approached his friends.

"Hey, Congrats!" Kaz and Jordan shouted in his ear.

"Yeah, I am so happy for you" Skylar added.

But the look on Oliver's face did not change, " Thanks guys", he said, while ordering an ice-tea from the bartender. He still looked sad and disappointed.

"Man, are you okay?" Kaz asked, noticing the look on his friend's face.

"Sydney, she... she is going to Berlin" Oliver declared.

"You mean for the summer, right? Jordan continued.

"Unfortunately,... no, forever! We broke up." Oliver sighed, taking a sip from his drink.

"We're so sorry for you! Believe us, we will be near if you need us, we'll help." Skylar whispered.

" Well, thanks." he mumbled " I think I will go home, see you next year!

" Do you want s to go with you, we can if you need us" Kaz said.

"No it's okay, have fun, I just need some time alone." Oliver finished as he waved at his friends and good-bye them while leaving the room and the building and heading home. It wasn't what he expected this night to be like. He was disappointed and sad for his new born relationship, to break that soon. He liked the girl a lot, but there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe Skylar was right, he didn't know her too well to love so fast. But after all the names people told him the last years, he new exactly what he needed to do! TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Thx for reading, kind of a cliff hanger here. SKOLIVER starts in the chapters later. What is up on Oliver's mind? Did he go crazy? Does he have a resolution to the problem? Will he leave town? Will he find new love? All in the next chapters. Review, if you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3 - How he changed!

**September, first day of school after summer break**

Third Person view

Kaz and Skylar were already standing in their favorite place in the school hall, leaning on their lockers. They were eager to see Oliver. For the last three months, they saw him on Skype and called him a few times but that was different. Kaz wanted, as always, mostly to discuss another comic that came out during summer, but he wasn't hiding that he missed his friend. The one who was hiding thing and thoughts was Skylar. Last time she saw Oliver, she was catching herself on the thought of jealousy, when he dated Sydney. But they broke up, did they? She asked herself this question many times during her summer at Mighty Med. Maybe she was wrong dumping him, maybe she was. It wasn't long before Oliver appeared at the school entrance.

Everyone glared at the handsome and mature boy standing in the door. He wore a casual suit, that looked amazingly stylish on him. And guess what? He changed his haircut. Now it was a short one, nearly bald on the sides and shining bronze colored on top, sweeping on one side of his head. His facial expression also changed, he looked much older and clever. 'Perfect' in other words. That is what he was trying to become, to change himself from that shy, short boy, into a confident, tall man! Every girl in the room stared at him now, not in disgust, but daydreaming and longing to talk to him. But he just gave a cute smirk, as he spotted his friends, were he expected them to be.

"Hey guys!" Oliver said as he approached Kaz and Skylar, who had astonished looks on their faces.

"Wow man, what happened to you? It is like you became a Hollywood star from a poor brat!" Kaz yelled surprised.

"First of all, it is still me Kaz, and don't call me a brat, and second of all, I was tired of people calling me names, so if I can't be a superhero, than I can just be a confident guy." Oliver explained, before turning to Skylar, "How have you been, I heard you were bored all summer."

"Oh me?" Skylar exit her trance, in which she thought about how cute Oliver became, and continued "It was really boring but your change is a much more interesting story, believe me." She finished.

"Look at you, any girl in school would date you, we need to use this opportunity" Kaz added.

"Oh my dear friend Kaz, if you only knew what a hard time I had back in Austria! Once I changed, any girl I met, would either fall on her back and be unconscious, or would chase me all around the resort. Quite a run I had there." Oliver replied, shivering only from the memory of it. " But now I am so happy to be back, with you guys!" he said while hugging both of them, and walking together to class.

Skylar's P.O.V

I cannot believe it. OMG! He changed so much. Now he is such a hottie. I think there goes my chance to date him. I don't think he even remembered me with all these girls surrounding him. But he changed for good. Maybe I still have a chance? No way! And how embarrassing I looked when he asked me something about my summer. I was just paralyzed by his look. He became so mature, so tall, so... a beauty! Maybe it is his mature face, or it is his height, or his new born confidence, or deep eyes, or his new fragrance like a man's perfume, or even his new mouthwash-yes, I even noticed that, how crazy- that make me fall in love with him so quickly. Yes I admit it, I have a crush on him now.

Oliver's P.O.V

If you saw everyone's face. It was hilarious how astonished they were on just the look of me. And that is how the search for a new girlfriend begins. I wish I could find someone who does not judge by my look, yet loves it. By the way, even Skylar was amazed. I think she started to regret her decisions for the last few years, it was obvious when she stood there, paralyzed or something. She still looks cute. Yeah, I didn't go over my crush on her yet even after I dated Sydney. I just love her. I think the way she likes me now probably, I am going to become the best boyfriend that could ever be for such an amazing girl. If she didn't understand it until now, I will make her feel like she is crushing on me.

Third Person View

Gym/PE class

As Skylar was already practicing with the cheerleaders, Kaz and Oliver only now entered the Gym. Skylar was now a witness of noticing all the girls starring at Oliver and mumbling something between them about him. She could hear many things like '...wow he is so cute...' and '...is he single...' all around the room. Oliver on the other hand was smirking as he passed the crowd of girls, saying 'Ladies' as something equal to 'hi' and 'good morning'. During the lesson, he was on the other side of the room, doing push-ups and sit-ups and all sort of things. But Skylar was sure she saw him wink at her with a smile. She wished her blush wasn't so obvious right then. A group of cheerleaders walked up to her to ask a few questions.

" Connie?" the girls chorused before her.

"What do you want Violette?" Skylar asked rather harshly, because she was talking to one of the meanest girls in school and of course her group.

"We heard you are Oliver's long friend and were interested if you knew if he was single." the girls continued.

Skylar looked at Oliver and back to Violette. Did she want to flirt with him? Skylar didn't want to lie, and thought that she might be interested in Oliver's reaction. She thought he can't look any better now, but she was wrong. With short sleeves, she could see his biceps and triceps were much bigger than before. Probably he practiced back in Austria, she thought.

"Yeah, he is totally single right now!" Skylar responded, as the girls started to walk away. In a few minutes, Violette started walking up to Oliver while brushing her hair on one side and blinking constantly while smiling hard. There it goes. Oliver, although he was sure what was about to happen, gave Skylar another wink. She sure noticed it, and it couldn't be a coincidence, two times. He then looked back at Violette who was now standing in front of him.

"Hi, I was thinking if you mind having a smoothie after school I know an amazing place, and-" Violette begun flirting, while inviting him for an afternoon smoothie. While talking, she touched him by the arm, making Skylar gasp a bit.

"Uhm, I don't know really, so unexpected, but can I bring my friends?" Oliver asked, because he knew where all of this was heading.

"Oh, friends" Violette repeated quite disappointed " well, sure, why not, I mean if friends! Then I'll meet you after school then" Violette walked off a bit annoyed and she knew she'll figure it out, say that she can't or something, there was no point in the smoothie afternoon if his friends came.

Skylar though, felt a feeling of relief, until she saw Dylan, stomping to Oliver's direction. He was Violette's ex, that sure was not a good sign. She would expect Oliver to run now, from fear of course. Dylan was the captain of the football team, and he could beat up anyone easily.

Dylan approached Oliver, and Kaz was nowhere to be seen now, at least he was not next to Oliver. Oliver himself, on the other hand, stood rather confidently and relaxed, and even took a step forward, shortening the distance between him and Dylan. Everyone was standing in amusement, and only Gus was shouting "Fight, Fight, Fight!" but that was until I gave him an angry look, till he became quite.

Oliver started to talk, "Hey Dylan, how are you today? Do you have a problem with me?".

Dylan did not stand quite, "Yeah, I do. I saw you with Violette. What were you doing there? You douchebag!"

"Oh come on, I was thinking we are going to have a sweet conversation, but okay. Your ex, Violette, was inviting me for a smoothie afterschool, and I could not say no to such an offer. Now tell me, who doesn't like smoothies?" Oliver answered, sarcastically.

" You, You, I will..." Dylan started to get angry and shout. He insulted Oliver a few more times before launching his large knuckle right at him. But thanks to Oliver's training at the gyms in Austria, he spun his shoulder, making Dylan miss. Oliver immediately grabbed him by the arm, and threw him over his back, and landing him on the floor, but still holding on and squeezing his arm.

"Now Dylan, apologies to me! Now! Oliver yelled.

" I will never apologies to you idiot! Ouch! ouch! ouch!" Dylan protested, through pain, while Oliver squeezed harder and twisted on and on.

"Apologies Dylan!" Oliver insisted, adding another twist.

" Ooooouch, ouch! Ok, Ok! Sorry, Sorry Oliver! Dylan broke and screamed out.

"That's it" Oliver said letting go of his arm, "It wasn't that hard, was it?" Dylan now stood up uneasy, and run off in an unknown direction. Everyone started to clap and cheer again, and call his name 'Oliver!', 'Oliver!', 'Oliver!'. Skylar was left opened-mouthed. Amazed? Surprised? That was just the smallest word to describe what she felt. Did her crush on him just get bigger? Oh, Yes! Yes it did! Kaz was now talking with Oliver again, and more boys started talking to them.

Skylar noticed Oliver wink at her one more time, and she blushed, again! Apart from her, another girl next to her, also noticed it. It was Melanie. One of her friends. And she said so. Right in her face. "Did he just blink at you girl? Lucky, so lucky, good luck with that!" Melanie finished and walked away. But this time Oliver interrupted his conversation with Kaz and the boys, and started approaching her. What is he up to? Skylar thought. Was he walking to her? Did she look fine? Was it something on her face or hair? She was blowing up inside. What was about to happen, she did not know.

 **So, did you like it? Another sort of cliff-hanger. Thanks for reading my fanfic. It is my first one and it means a lot! If you liked it, review! If you didn't, then... still review, tell me what's wrong! SKOLIVER beginning here! Next chapters will become more of it. That was the longest chapter yet. Fav and Follow my story and me myself. Going to update as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Battling feeling and villain

**CHAPTER 4 - Battling feelings and villains**

Oliver's P.O.V

Everyone likes me so much now. But I don't like myself. I noticed Skylar backed away. I didn't want to ruin our precious friendship, by changing myself. She started hanging out more with the girls, but I know she never liked them. She looks at me sometimes, but makes sure no one sees her. My new haircut is so unusual too. The outfits I wear are less comfortable but people say they look much better. Kaz and I have found more friends. They are all so cool, and never talked to us before. You know, before I fought Dylan. I was really sorry for the guy, but seriously, he was so mean. How can I stand it, if I am able to defend myself. I'll try not to do this next time.

I was thinking about joining the art club. I always doodle superheroes and everything, so maybe I should try. And, I think I should come back to being 'just friends' with Skylar. I know we have never been more, but it seems like we were. I'll invite Kaz and her for a movie today. I missed them so much during the summer.

Third person view

It was lunch time, when Oliver knocked on his art teacher's door.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Oliver said in a low voice as he opened the door, just a tiny bit.

"Oh, Oliver! How come are you in my class?" The art teacher asked.

"Uhm, I wanted to ask for the application form for the art club" Oliver announced.

"Wasn't expecting you to come for it! I see you were wrong about how you hate art. You know those doodles you draw in your notebook, they look pretty good. Here you go the sheet. Next meeting is on Tuesday." the teacher finished and continued with his work.

"Well maybe I was wrong" Oliver admitted in a quite temper, while packing away the form in his backpack. "thanks!" he yelled to his teacher as he ran off from the room.

Lunch wasn't over yet, but Oliver recognized his friends arguing about something next to their lockers. When Kaz and Skylar saw Oliver coming, they quickly ended the argument, as if it was a secret. They only started to talk about another topic, now together with Oliver, when was calling them to Mighty Med for something urgent. Oliver, Kaz and Skylar dashed to the hospital.

At Mighty Med

The trio entered the crowded room, and immediately saw Tecton on one of the beds. All of the doctors and nurses were charged around the area, at an enormous speed, and the teens could notice the nervous looks on everybody's face. They hurried to Horace to ask what was going on.

"Horace what happened to Tecton and why is everyone so nervous?" Oliver enquired also beginning to panic.

"Hey, it is good you are here" Horace whispered in reply "I need you to help the superhero league with your comic-books knowledge! The situation is that a new villain appeared in town, and he is very strong. He can stop time, so only he can move and interact with his surroundings, leaving our superheroes disable. we don't know a lot about him though. He declared himself as 'Pausingo' and nothing more. Now we need your help, do you know anything, and I mean 'anything', even any small detail about him?"

The boys stood petrified but did not lose their heads and started brainstorming. "Kaz, do you have anything?" Oliver asked loudly, due to all the fuss hat was going on, it was nearly impossible to hear anything with a normal voice.

"No, not yet! But considering his super-uncool name, he needs to be either old, or just from Mexico or something!" Kaz shouted back, as Oliver started jumping.

"There it is, Mexico!" he shouted like 'Eureka'. "When I was a kid, there was this old but very short comic series about a Mexican superhero, Buffalozo! He had the boring power to bring time back 30seconds, but ended with the most lame ending ever!" Oliver continued.

"Wait, wait, wait! I remember him." Kaz started to yell again. "He ended the series with marrying the time slower superhero ... uhm ... Saliwa, but with a 'W'! They also made a baby, at the end of the comic."

"You know what that means?" Oliver questioned rhetorically as he observed the puzzled faces around him. "That means that considering them making a baby, the baby can be Pausingo, because two superheroes with such powers, had to make him to stop time!"

"OOOOOh, now I see!" Kaz said. understanding what Oliver was leading to.

Horace hugged the two boys, making them uncomfortable, and thanked them for their help. But Oliver and Kaz, didn't want to stay in the hospital's walls, while all of the interesting is happening outside.

"Horace!" Oliver shouted as the doctor was about to leave them. "Can we come too, I promise we won't do anything, just watch!

"I really don't think it's a go-" Horace began talking, but was interrupted.

"Please, please, please!" Kaz and Oliver chorused annoyingly, but convinced the doc.

"Ok, Ok, Ok! Just stop that noise. And don't enter the fight, not even for a sec.

In the middle of the city

Superheroes from across the globe were now collected together to fight such a dangerous enemy. Pausingo waited, and waited for as much superheroes as possible to appear in the city, so that he could pause time, and injure every one of them, making him absolutely unstoppable. He had only one weakness, but it was a secret he told no one, not even his parents or family.

The heroes packed up the city and the brainwashing superhero made all 'normos' sit at home and watch TV or do something addicting, so they are not witnesses of the fight. Oliver and Kaz, located themselves behind a fountain, in a place they could see both, the villain and the superheroes. Although Skylar didn't have her powers, it was impossible for her not to join the fight. Horace was contacting the boys for information on the situation.

The superheroes started using their powers to send electrical shocks, water waves, fire blasts and earthquakes at Pausingo but before anything could reach him, he paused the time, and every superhero around. Oliver and Kaz gave each other a nervous glance, as they contacted Horace.

"Horace, Horace, Pausingo stopped the time, and nothing reached his body. The superheroes are paralyzed and frozen in a away!" Oliver shouted into the device.

"Wait a sec, but if he froze everything, how come are you talking to me? He probably can't stop the time completely, not humans at least!" Horace yelled surprised but still serious to Oliver. "You are our only hope guys! We examined his body from the photos we received back here at Mighty Med, and his neck, his neck is completely out of wires and metal. There is his weakness! We noticed a loose contact in there and all you need to do, is sprinkle water on the exact place. But whoever of you it will be, he will either die or receive unbearable injuries from the electric shock and explosion. Good Luck!" Horace turned off his own device, ending the conversation.

Oliver and Kaz were shocked. 'Who should go?' was the thought circling their minds like an annoying bee. One of them will need to distract. Even though Kaz had no clue who should go, Oliver knew that Kaz is a better disturber. That only meant Oliver needed to go. He would miss everyone a lot, but sacrificing yourself is worth saving the world, and of course, the people who save people. That was his job, he knew it.

"Kaz, it was amazing having a friend like you. Whatever happens when I finish my task, remember that I will never forget you. Give Skylar this." Oliver said while hugging his best friend and leaving him a small piece of paper that said 'for Skylar'.

"Are you sure about your decision?" Kaz asked Oliver one last time.

"Yes, Kaz, yes." Oliver responded sighing.

Kaz didn't protest against his friend's decision. He also understood that Oliver would know better. "I will miss you Oliver, a lot! Kaz whispered to Oliver, while shaking his hand.

"I will too!" Oliver finished and ran off for the dustbin. He needed a liquid holder like a plastic cup or bottle. Meanwhile Kaz was starting to distract Pausingo.

"Hey, you! Yeah you in the metal costume. I have a burger here and I wanted to ask if you had any ketchup?" This would cause a conversation based on nothing to wrap between Kaz and the villain. Oliver was able to find an empty water bottle in the trash. He sneaked back to the fountain to get some water, but so Pausingo wouldn't notice him. He filled it half-full. He then careered right behind his enemy, but hid in a bush just in case. It was too far, he realized that.

Oliver's P.O.V

I sat in the bush, thinking about what I did in my life, and what I could do better or even instead. I thought of my friends, my love, my family, and colleagues in Mighty Med. Man, I am doing the right thing for the first time in my life. I just couldn't leave without all of the people I love. I knew it was worth it. I was glad I had the opportunity to be adored by the school for just a small period, but I tried. And I did it. Now I needed to finish off my task, people were counting on me.

Third Person View

It was just the right time. Oliver kicked himself out of the bush, and in a high jump, in the air he managed to spill the water all over Pausingo's neck. Kaz hurried away, back to the fountain they were sitting against, just a few minutes ago. The same moment, Pausingo exploded, with a big banging sound he collapsed into some pieces consisting of his costume. All the superheroes unfroze from their trance, unhurt.

After there was no sign of the villain being alive, Kaz teared to where his friend's body was supposed to be. Unfortunately it was. A few meters away from the bush he used, he lay himself covered in dust and with several injuries. He didn't wake up or open his eyes or move. The other heroes were now standing behind Kaz, some of them crying like Skylar, some just thinking about Oliver. Kaz kneeled himself next to is best friend, and even shared a tear. But Oliver lay, in the middle of the city, with blood now all over his face, and the empty bottle in his hand.

 **Sorry, another cliffhanger. Will Oliver survive, or die as a hero? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, helped a lot. If you like it review, if no, why? Tell me what I should change. SKOLIVER alert! I promise, it's close, maybe even very close! Review, Fav, and Follow! Thanks for Reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - 3 months since then

**Hi dear readers, sorry that I didn't update so soon, but didn't have time. Anyway, here is chapter 5, and 'what happened to Oliver, after the electric shock from Pausingo's neck?' Well let's see now!**

 **Chapter 5**

Skylar's P.O.V

Well what can I say, only that it's hard, Life, life altogether. I can't believe he risked his life to save the world. He sacrificed himself many times, but it was always for stupid causes, like the last comic-book in the store, or the cheesiest burrito. But that was a heroic gesture. It is now three months, three months since my best-friend and of course, my love, entered a coma. Horace tried everything and I mean it, but Oliver still didn't wake up. The doctors say there is no hope. He can wake up anytime, in a week, a month, a year, or... never! I don't lose hope though, neither does Kaz. The first week I sat near Oliver's bed crying, and pleading him to wake up, but then, I just understood that he would like me to move on.

Actually, I didn't really 'understand' it, yeah, I read it. Oliver left Kaz a note, for 'me'! But Kaz was to busy thinking about his friend, and then depressed for a few days, that he just forgot all about it. Fortunately, he gave it to me, before his trousers entered the washing machine. The note was covered in mud a bit, and crumpled, but you could still read what it said.

The note read:

 _Dear Sky,_

 _Hey, if you're reading this, I'm either dead or unconscious. I prepared this letter, a few weeks ago in Austria. I don't know why, but while living without you, I felt really alone. I thought that's how you might feel too. And I am not a superhero to revive myself instantly. After, I changed it a bit, but that's not the point. This letter is specially for you!  
I was shy to tell you this in person, but now I can. I had a crush on you before I even met you, and probably you know this. Throughout these years that we have worked, studied, and had fun together, your support in my worst times, has been a great deal for my self-confidence and of course my emotional well-being. I saw you realize how I changed, this last week, and I really wish you don't think terrible of me. You wouldn't have believed if I said I changed for you, but it's true. I wish you didn't cry, I would've fell apart inside and felt miserable, if I saw you tearful and heartbroken. I'm even wailing now, by only thinking about it. My point is, I love you, and would be really overjoyed if you responded my feelings, but you need to move on. Find yourself a guy that deserves you. Maybe another superhero, but someone wonderful, enjoyable, interesting, beautiful, and talented, the opposite of me probably. My point is, MOVE ON, and never cry because of me.  
As a present, I knew how difficult it was for you, without your powers, so I prepared a gift for you! It is in my bedroom, in a bright pink with black color box. I wish you all the best,  
,Oliver!_

There is no suitable adjective to describe how I felt reading this note. It went from depressed and gloomy, to loved and recovering. It even made me smile for a few seconds, when I thought of Oliver. But what I understood from his passage is that I need to move on, and I followed his suggestion. When I was sitting next to his bed, I said really personal things, and I think he was hearing me. I even started dating another guy. He was a teen superhero, and very neat. He was the exact description Oliver suggested or even recommended. He seems really kind and caring, and I would thank Oliver for putting me back on the track, if I could though. He also mentioned a present, for which I hurried soon after finishing to read.

I knocked on the front door of his house, and his mother let me in, as she knew that I was Oliver's friend. I walked up the staircase, that led to the second floor, and eventually his bedroom. Entering the room, I closed the door behind me, so that no one could find out what I was doing. Only then did I realize I've never been to his bedroom before. It was filled with comic-books on the shelves, and posters of famous superheroes covered the perimeter of the walls and the room. A carton cut-out of me, was standing right next-to his working desk.

The desk was full of comic strips, but I never so ones like these. It was a bit strange since I am a superhero myself. I tried to stop looking at everything, because I don't think it's very polite, so I carried on with why I came here at the first place. I lowered myself on the small carpet before Oliver's bed. I swept my hand under the bed itself, and searched for the box he described so briefly. It appeared to be easier than I thought it would, as I pulled out the only box of the specific color I could find. It looked a lot like my costume, by its pattern, and it had an 'S', on the top, which probably stood for 'Skylar'.

I decided to open the box later, in a more secure place, not in Oliver's house. I placed the medium-sized box, into my backpack, and dashed out of the house, eager to see what was placed in it. I went to Mighty Med and tried to find an empty room, where no one would distract me.

I was checking every room, but I couldn't find one that would have been empty. After giving it a moment of consideration, an idea came up on my mind. I know a place where I can open the box. I jogged down the halls of Mighty Med, didn't run, not to cause too much attention. I was now at the door, breathing in deeply, I pushed down the handle. The room wasn't dark, even brighter then before. And in the center of the room, a bed was located, on which lay Oliver.

Kaz insisted on holding his friend in a superhero hospital instead of an ordinary one. I didn't mind either. I could always visit him and talk about what happened today. I stood frozen on the spot, but then observed the room until I found a small chair where I always sat. I placed the box on my lap before carefully removing the top. Immediately beneath was a small sticky note that said 'For Skylar'. Under it was a... comic? Wait, it is my comic!

But it was quite a long time since my last one came out, and this one appeared brand new. I took the book in my palms, and observed it. The bottom of the page said, 'by Oliver special edition for Skylar'! Flipping the pages I realized that the comic told the adventures that we were through after I lost my powers. That was so sweet.

I looked at the sleepy Oliver, 'Thank you!' I whispered under my breathe, knowing he wouldn't answer. I hugged him, placing my head on his chest. When I relaxed completely, I heard a stomping sound. I concentrated once more, it was his heart beat, heart beat! I flew off to find Horace. I felt it, he might survive!


	6. Chapter 6 - Will he or will he not?

**Chapter 6**

Skylar's P.O.V

Oliver's room was full of nurses and doctors, busy talking or checking out stuff or whatever. I had no idea what to expect. His heart was beating just a few minutes ago, and he is alive. But what's going on? Simultaneously, a pair of doctors, started rolling him out of the room. Where are they going? I asked myself. So I decided to ask the nurse I saw standing alone, scribbling something onto a piece of paper.

"Excuse me? Do you know where are they moving him and why?"

She looked up from her work, quite surprised by her look, that someone interrupted her work. "You know, I am not supposed to tell you things like that, do you?"

I made a puppy face, and that did it! "Please, please, please, please-!"

"Ok, Ok, Ok!" She interrupted. "Just stop that! So, about your friend, well, uh, you are a superhero and I think you should know things like that. We observed him once more right now, and found the Mexican superhero radioactivity, in the most damaged area of his body! Soooo, we are now rolling him over to the 'operation room', where we can observe him more. The rest... I think you get it."

She flew off in another direction, seeking for her colleague or another staff member. That was enough information to understand what was happening. You see, what differs a superhero, from a normo, is the superhero radioactivity, which is why we cannot go to normal hospitals. And, if Oliver has some, the only way to save him, is add more, destroying his normality. That could change his personality, a lot, or even lead to memory loss. But probably that's the only way! I was nervous once again for the life of my bestfriend, or more... no, no, no... just friend, I _do_ have a boyfriend, what strange thoughts I am having. Right when I was about to leave, Kaz entered the room, confused actually.

Kaz's P.O.V

I was really depressed for a long time, but thought that Oliver wouldn't want that. I decided to live on, whether he is going to come out alive or dead, I will always remember him, but it doesn't mean I need to forget about myself. So today, was the day I thought I should start going to Mighty Med again, I was payed by the way, so why not? I also thought about visiting Oliver, was a while since before yesterday. I walked in his room, with a figure of his favorite superhero 'Tecton'. I was confused and worried when the room was empty, no Oliver, only... Skylar?

She approached me, placing her palm on my shoulder. Oh, oh, that meant she has bad news! ...or what? Wait, Oliver!

"Kaz, we need to talk... about Oliver!"

She explained me every detail of, as she says, was just explained to her. Can't say, that I understood everything, but kinda. My gaze fell onto a strange box on the armchair next to Oliver's empty space.

"Skylar, what's that box all about?"

She hesitated, it was obvious "Uh, what box? This box? Uh nothing, you know, girly things!"

She lied, I felt it. But it's not like me to read people's minds, not that I wanted to, it's personal. She walked me to the training room, and started making up a plan. You would ask, 'What plan could there be? It's obvious information that was given!'. But that's 'Skylar', always overthinking, just like Oliver! And I told her that, but she just rolled her eyes. Finally we, mostly she, came up wit a plan.

The door to the 'staff only' door, was unlocked, so before we could be noticed, we entered. Behind it we found an absolutely new to me, corridor that led to all the operation rooms. She told me she knew this part of the hospital, since she was brought here when she lost her powers. She said it was an 'extra-serious operation' rooms. The halls were quite dark, and I really freaked out when I heard footsteps, but she had the plan, really well. The footsteps became louder, but as soon as a door was in sight, we hid behind it, making it just by seconds. It was dark as coal in there, but the light from the door-window, projected just enough of it.

Third Person View

Skylar and Kaz, peeked out from the small window, to see that no one was in sight. They pre-opened the door just a bit, but then completely to continue with their plan, there was no time to waste. They searched a door with the lights on, which wasn't supposed to be that hard, since it was an unexciting week. No strange situations or scars or commas like Oliver's. 'Room #25' read the lightened window. They stopped, just to be sure no one was watching, before Skylar creeped up to the window, to see her best friend, still, unconscious.

"It's it, the door, the room with Oliver!" Skylar half-whispered in a quite loud voice, that echoed the room.

"Oh, so what are we waiting for?" Kaz enquired.

"You're right, let's go-"

She was interrupted by an annoying male voice, from behind the door. 'Was someone else in the room?' she asked herself.

"Wait, Kaz, can you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"A voice, someone's in there, quickly, behind that door!" she commanded

The two teens hid once again in a dark, unknown to them room. Until this happened... 'BAM! BOOM! KABOOM!'  
The floor shook, as the loud sounds echoed through the building.

"What was that all about?" Kaz asked, the same frightened Skylar.

"I have no idea, but it felt really close, the bang!"

"What could it, ... wait!... Oliver! They both spoke simultaneously.

They reached out for the window, only to realize smoke was coming out of Oliver's room. They were both eager to find out what happened, but if they reacted to quickly, they would get caught. So, they stayed in there places, for now.

The walls of the secret hospital were too thick to let out any noise. Even the other side of the building, could often not hear the bangs and loud noises in this part. The door opposite them (Oliver's), now had the doctor hurry out, probably not for long, just until he found one of his colleagues.

"It's our chance!" Skylar whispered.

Kaz and Skylar now opened the door an walked out. The smoke was still in the air, and they covered their faces in cloth, before coughing a bit. The door wasn't locked, as they made their way through it. Skylar was right. Oliver was the one who was in the room. The smoke, strangely came from him. Skylar approached him and intertwined there hands. His at first weak hand, started gripping on harder and stronger into hers, before he smashed open his eyes.

"Kaz, Kaz, he's alive, look, look!" Skylar pulled Kaz's arm.

Oliver, sit up on the bed rubbing his head. The two friends watched him amazingly happy and relieved. As soon as he was sitting, Skylar jumped into his arms hugging him. At first it was a bit awkward for him, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. That was one of these long awkward hugs you know, which friends don't usually share with each other. They released each other when they noticed Kaz's face.

"So how do you feel mate?" Kaz asked Oliver with a smirk.

"Yeah, like any cramps or new feelings?" Skylar continued.

" Really? A bit better than always, just like nothing happened! By the way, how long have I been off?"

"Well, for a week or two man!" Kaz replied like it was obvious.

"Kaz!" Skylar called " I think it would be better if we left before the staff noticed us!" Skylar suggested

"What about Oliver?"

"You know what, we can come out first like nothing happened and then, Oliver will come out himself, like he never saw us, just woke up in a strange room!" Skylar suggested once more.

"That's a good one Sky!" Oliver applauded "Ok, then I'll see you later!"

"So glad you are alive Oliver" Skylar finished while Kaz already exit the room.

"Me too!" Oliver answered in a gentle voice.

Skylar and Kaz ran off to the door they first entered, which meant to the end of the corridor. It was all clear, throughout their run back and as they reached the door, they breathed in and opened it, just enough to fit through. They now started walking normally, trying not to show their emotions of happiness, or they might be either suspected or misunderstood. They kept their feelings to themselves, Kaz felt happy and couldn't wait till him and Oliver continued with their strange in a way lives. Skylar though, didn't feel only happy and relieved, but another feeling was bounding her, a feeling she never felt before. They both know entered an empty training room.

"Where is everyone?" Skylar asked rhetorically.

"Duh, it's lunch! No one, and I mean no one misses lunch!" Kaz declared.

"Wait, Kaz?"

"Yeeeaaah?"

"The smoke, we forgot all about the smoke!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did it seem to come out from Oliver?"

"Really? You care about _that?_ He's alive, what else do you need?"

"You're right, I am too overwhelmed right now"

"Skylar? By the way, what was that long hug thing all about now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the lo-"

Kaz was distracted by someone calling out.

"Guys, guys, I'm here, and look, I found my clothes!" Oliver was now visible and was careering to his friends. Skylar felt relieved once again, that the awkward hug conversation was gone, at least for now.

"Oliver!" They both shouted

"I am so glad you're on time Oliver" Kaz announced, making both his friends confused.

" Why, did anything happen, are you okay? Oliver asked

"What is with both of you, no one wants to eat? _It's lunch people!_

"Seriously?" Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Can't wait to talk with you about what happened, because I personally remember very little. Just let me take my phone, I forgot it at the training room, before the fight with Pausingo." Oliver said.

"We'll come with you! Are you sure yo feel fine Oliver?" Skylar asked for the last time.

"Yeah, I feel amazing!"

The trio was now walking down the hall. Once they were in front of the training room Oliver leaned in, to open the double-door.

'Crunch!'

A loud noise which was expected, because Oliver was now holding with his one arm, the gigantic door, whose frame detached when Oliver pulled it!

"Now _that_ was unexpected!" Kaz implied with sarcasm.

"Wow, how did you do this?" Skylar asked

"I have no idea, I just pulled and here we are!"

"OLIVER,OLIVER!" A voice shouted from the other end of the corridor.

The trio turned around and who they saw, was not a good sign!

 **So, Sorry for not writing for a long time, was busy with exams! But here it is and I wish you liked it. Thanks for your follows, favorites and reviews. What is happening to Oliver? Is it Superpowers? Than which? Or is it just a lame door, or a small radioactive piece of energy that means nothing? And who is coming? Did 'it' detach the door? Is 'it' angry or annoyed? Read and see! Thanks!:)**


	7. Chapter 7- SDandLT

**Chapter 7**

Something Dreadful and Life-Threatening

Third Person View

The trio stared blankly as the doctor approached them.

"Oliver, Oliver!" screamed Horace clearly freaked out. "You just ripped off my favorite door!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" Oliver apologized "I have no idea what went into me, I was about to open the door when I felt a wave of energy flow through my body, concentrating in my hand!"

Skylar and Kaz were both speechless, wondering if they should say something. After all, they _did_ kidnap Oliver in a way.

"I wish Horace doesn't notice the fact that Oliver is not in his room" she thought to herself.

"Hmm" Horace paused for a minute, "that can be very serious Oliver, something I feared might've happened".

Horace tapped Oliver on his newly muscular shoulders, "You come with me, we have a few important topics to discuss".

With that, the Doctor stomped away, followed by Oliver who glared at his friends before disappearing around the corner.

Skylar's POV

I just can't believe this! Only a few moments after the successful completion of our plan, Oliver is once again taken away from me...uh...I mean, us! It's now 2 hours since he's gone, and as calm as me and Kaz are trying to appear, we are freaking out!

"I can't wait anymore" I declared.

"Me neither!" Kaz agreed. "We need to search for Horace. We are Oliver's friends and we have the right to know! Ok, that sounded weird but the point, I mean you get it".

We rushed off, asking the staff and the patients, until we finally, after a series of different statements, were led to a hall, in the area of the hospital I've never been before.

Kaz pushed on the handle, "It's locked he snapped frustrated. Then, filled with anger we thumped onto the metallic door. "Open Up!" we chorused. Not so long after, a sudden 'click' in the door's lock caused us to back away from it, just in case. A bright light blinded us, only to make me realize how dark the unknown area of the hospital appeared to be. I rubbed my eyes, and as my vision became clearer, the blurry picture before me, turned into a nervous Horace.

"You're not going to back off, are you?" he sighed.

We just shook our heads, rather confidently. As we entered the room, still adapting to the bright light surrounding us, I spotted Oliver sitting up on the bed. "Few, he's conscious" I thought to myself. He just waved back, smiling a bit at our visit. Horace sat us down, and with a worried and solemn gaze begun " I am about to tell you something dreadful and life-threatening for all of us!"

 **Sorry for not writing for so long, was pretty busy studying. Tough year that was. But anyway, wish you enjoyed the chapter. What is it, that dreadful and life-threatening? Find out in the next chapter. Review, fav and follow, as well as suggest some ideas. :)**


	8. Chapter 8- The Power Revolution

**Chapter 8**

Power Revolution

Kaz's POV

We just entered this creepy room, sort of a laboratory or whatever. Oliver seemed really bored, maybe I should've brought some new comics. i was about to start a conversation with him, when Horace started talking with this thriller phrase 'something dreadful and life-threatening..' , then he just paused awkwardly and turned around.

"So what is it Horace?" I heard Skylar ask.

"Well you all remember what happened with Oliver after he battled Pausingo, right?"

We nodded.

"You see now Pausingo is a villain we don't really know much about",the doctor stated, "but we still, not without your help of course, have a few theories on his power and its consequences".

"What are you trying to say?" I enquired, totally confused as the only place people usually say such long sentences are at school, were I'm not acing, not really.

"Long story short" he continued, "water is an excellent conductor, and Pausingo's suit is like 80% electricity. when Oliver sprayed the water on the villain's weak part, area not covered with plastic, everything exploded, including the different chemicals inside the suit. After taking some tests on your friend after the accident, he was practically covered with all kinds of reactants!"

At this point Oliver trudged towards us, pale as hell. It looked like suddenly something pulled all the living out of him. Everyone kept silent though, and so he sat beside Skylar. They exchanged looks and tiny smiles before Oliver resumed the discussion.

"So what you're trying to say" he muttered quietly, looking as if he just connected the last pieces of a puzzle, "that this chemical explosion, appeared to be the way in which I received superpowers?"

That''s when i joined in "Oh yes, so it's like, may superheroes get their powers after some life-turning moment or lightning strike or whatever!"

Horace looked at me, than at Oliver "Sort of, but here, it is not just any powerful electrical shock or accident , it's an explosion of evilness. Who knows which side-effects it can have on you, a normo".

"For now, i think it would be nice if we teach Oliver to control his strength , or open any other power from within him. And, i guess i can do that". Skylar suggested seriously, but not without blushing on the thought of spending time with her new crush. "After all, it might be a good therapy to spend time with familiar faces, right?"

"Well, I guess we could try" Horace responded "But you will need to inform me on any progress or change, and _you_ Oliver, still need to give tests daily, after school".

At that Oliver's expression returned to a healthy color "Yes, sure!" he then looked at Skylar "I'd love that".

Oliver's POV

Horace just announced some great news, that I'll be practicing with Skylar. At last we can spend some time together, because at the moment, it looks like we both have conflicted feelings. Of course I became more confident with my change, but some things just never go, like first love. Till now, our 'love' story was more of a monologue from my side. But I feel so happy when she is around.

After school the next day

it felt so relaxing to go to school again. All the girls are still falling for me, and Skylar is still visibly jealous. Also, me and Kaz finally read the new Pausingo comics. it was awesome. Being on our way to Mighty Med, we were wandering towards it for like what seemed an eternity, in a good way.

"So you really don't remember anything that happened after the explosion?" Kaz asked intrigued, with a lot of hand gesture.

"No, I mean, I do remember some voices and random phrases people said, but nothing more" I lied, at least I think they bought it. Some of it is true, I don't remember much. But I did store Skylar's visit in my brain. I think that was initially the reason I exited the coma. You can't believe how much I wanted to hug her.

"Oh, really?" Skylar murmured surprised. It hurt me to lie, but I wanted too tell the truth in person, only her and me.

Skylar's POV

In another ten minutes we reached the hospital, and as Oliver teared to the laboratory, Kaz dashed to continue his work with some recently arrived sick hero. I otherwise, crept into the empty training room. How excited i was to finally talk to Oliver, face to face, and about the comic book he made and everything. To say I was disappointed for him not having in mind our last conversation, was to say the least.

Third Person View

Half an Hour Later

Oliver just changed into some sweatpants, and a sweatshirt. Even wearing this, his shoulders looked broad, and his arms trained. He was carrying two smoothies, one for Skylar, and one for him. He knocked on the double door. Last time he was that nervous was last year, when he invited Skylar to the school dance. Skylar slowly opened it, and for the first time she was as nervous as the teen before her. They're eyes met. they just stared at each other, repeating multiple times what they wanted to say in their head..

"Hi" Oliver broke the silence.

"Hi"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, sure!" she answered, popping out of the trance he puts her in when they talk directly with each other. Oliver sat down on the couch and placed the drinks on the coffee table between them.

"How should we start?" he asked, standing up and connecting his hands.

"Let's try some lifting, huh?" Skylar suggested.

Skylar's POV

I already feel a tornado inside me and we haven't even talked for much. I told him to do some lifting. He started out easy, but something he couldn't do before summer. That appeared easy. Then we just started adding more and more and more. most of the time he wasn't using his powers at all. But when the unliftable weights came in use, I recommended he tried the power.

"How is it?" I ask.

"Still heavy. I am trying but nothing is working."

" Try not to overthink it , it needs to be easy, just concentrate the power in your hand".

"I think it's working, let's try something heavier!" he adds.

After that, he just started lifting everything, first with two hands than with one, it was a pleasure to watch. Then he said this:

"Can I try to lift you with one hand?"

"Why not?" I answered before thinking. A thousand reasons why not Skylar. First of all, when he'll touch you, he'll feel you shaking and your goosebumps, and then you can say something stupid. It was too late though.

"Are you sure? If you're not comfortable with just say"

"Noooo, it's fine"

He gently placed both his hands around my waist, then lifted me up. I was overwhelmed. Not only it felt like flying again, but his touch was so gentle, it made me shiver.

"Ok, Skylar, I will let go one hand, are you ok up there?"

It was very sweet of him to make sure if I agreed. "Yes, it feels really nice".

I hang there for several more minutes before we were both ready to let go. he threw me up a bit higher, catching me halfway down, by the legs. Placing me on the floor our faces were inches away. I felt the tornado again in my belly. We leaned in and...

'WEEUWEEU...' a deafening sound came and a red light went 'on' all over the room. Sounded like a siren. It alert us before anything could happen. He grabbed my arms, looked at me, and then we rushed of to the center of the hospital, to find out what was going on. No words were needed, just his look. We did not expect this next surprise...

 **What a moment ruined, just when things started working out for both of them. What is this alert all about? What is the next surprise that no one expected? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Thanks for Reading! :)**


End file.
